Noel Winter
Noël Winter is the older sister of Crystal Winter, and attends Ever After High on an engineering scholarship. When she's not working on her applied robotics project (affectionately nicknamed "The Eternity Code") Noël's been preparing for the day she takes up the frosty mantle of The Snow Queen... ...But she's not without a little competition. The vast number of Snow Queens currently attending Ever After High has made the school nervous over exactly who's going to take on the coveted destiny and the Ice Throne, although Noël's going to fight tooth and nail to prove she's the most logical choice. Character Noël's smart. Brilliantly, chillingly smart. She's been fixing calculators before most kids could walk, and stayed home for junior high prom in order to send a snowman to the moon. Her talent for tinkering and logic caught the eyes of the EAH school board, who granted her the coveted Mira Shards Scholarship to study at Ever After High, and a chance to skip a grade. She's extremely frustrated with the current Mirrornet system. Developed by Raven Queen's [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Queen evil mother], the magitech of the Mirrornet is used hexclusively for communication and portals - and has not advanced at all due to the society's obsession with tradition, and the Evil Queen's imprisonment. Noël believes in theories about bitcoin algorithms and cloud data storage, and aims to convince Ever After that some change can be fairy good indeed. Her brains, thankfully, have not left her without social skills. What's a Snow Queen if she can't charm people? Noël's flirty with most of the student body, and has a habit of hitting on boys shorter than her. The inherently sexual nature of her legacy may have missed Crystal - but Noël caught it full force. With notable birthing hips, and a penchant for age-inappropriate chic lit novels, Noël's never been the sort to cover up herself, or her brazen personality. History A long time ago, the Snow Queen must've wanted a child. That family has long branched out into many many separate queens, with little snow hives and dedicated worker snows of their own. Noël's a member of the vast, expensive, "Winter" branch of the Snow Queen's lineage. She has many cousins, all of whom hope to be the chosen by the currently Snow Queen as her successor. As a result of the many overlapping, competing, snow queen destinies in EAH, the Grimms are unsure who will be the next Snow Queen, and Noël was presented with a blank page on Legacy Day. ("Until we figure out which one of you is the logical choice!") Noël has a bit of a chip on her shoulder due to this. Unlike her sister who struck a friendship with Briar and Ashlynn, Noël's a little less outgoing, and more focused on proving her worth. Story The Snow Queen How Does Noel come into this? Noël's the daughter of a Snow Queen, and unlike her sister, is competitively vying for the title to take over her ancestor's throne. Even if it means having work her way to the top, and kiss the occasional prepubescent jailbait boy. "The Eternity Code" Noël's pet project, Eternity, is a new operating system for Mirrornet-capable devices. She hopes to release the code, open source, by the time she graduates. As a side project, she's currently building a small hive of "B.E.E.S" - Basic Extremophile Excavation Systems - that run on her O.S. specs. The B.E.E.S are little snowman-shaped robots that withstand high temperatures for rescue work and data collection. Her goal is to get them to be stronger than the heat from Etna and Versuvius, but she's still a long way from that! She uploads her findings onto her Mirroblog monthly, as part of her Mira Shards Scholarship. (Named after Raven Queen's mother, inventor the Mirrornet.) ((this page is a WIP)) Category:The Snow Queen Category:Females